


The Angel Fair

by Theta-Signa (cathat77)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek/Stiles pre-slash, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles-centric, does not include season 2 yet, mostly introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathat77/pseuds/Theta-Signa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret. A big one actually. He doesn't like to think about it, really. But, if you really want to know, Stiles is in fact a Siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If the bards of old the true has told  
The sirens have raven hair.  
But over the earth since art had birth,  
They paint the angels fair.” 

- [L.M. Montgomery](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5350.L_M_Montgomery),  _[Emily's Quest](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/127222)_

1.

Stiles isn’t exactly human.

He’s known this his entire life. He’s known this since his cries rang through ocean air, and his mother soothed him with her Song.

He knows exactly where he was born, sharp rocks jutting out of the cold sea. If driven, he could walk there straight from Beacon Hills to wade into the ocean. From the stories his mother had told him, his father had waited barefoot in the sand while she had borne him as dawn broke, sky phasing through soft yellows and pinks before settling into clear blue.

He knows that if he ever bears his own children, he will bring his own family to that exact spot and bring his children into the world amid sharp rocks and salty water.

They will be christened by the salt and sky just as he was. 

But, to be technical, Stiles is a siren. And, even before Scott became a werewolf, he had to suppress the urge to open his mouth and Sing by swallowing down pill after pill of Adderall. Now, though, Scott’s a werewolf, and it’s not like Stiles can say, “Hey buddy! Welcome to the non-human club! Hope you’re having fun!” when all Scott can think about is Mr. Argent trying to kill him or Peter Hale summoning him to jointly kill some dude. 

So, Stiles shuts up and throws himself into research and pretends to be surprised that the Argents are hunters (even though, deep down, he remembers his mother smoothing down his hair and explaining why they can never sing this far inland). He just grimaces and swallows down more pills and hopes to G-d that he doesn’t open his mouth and kill someone. 

2.

Stiles thinks about the various ways that his true nature could have been revealed. It’s a bad habit of his, but when Scott is out in the woods with fur and fangs flying, he thinks about his (possible) revelation. He thinks about it so that he can prevent it. He thinks so he can stay assured that he appears to be normal.

He once thought of these:

He could have been five and sitting in the sandbox. He could have been humming underneath his breath. And, Scott would have taken his sweet head and bashed it against the big iron nail that stuck out of the sandbox. And wouldn’t Stiles have smiled the sweetest smile while licking Scott’s blood off his fingernails before crying when he realized what he had done?

He could have been ten and sitting by his mother’s bedside. The beeping of the medical equipment had always wanted to make him sing to cover up the noise. His mother’s voice had been weak then, and as her body grew thinner and thinner, Stiles had only wanted to hold her hand in his and stand on the shore and Sing out to the sea. He wanted to hear their Voices harmonize and watch the sea roil.

But now, he thinks about luring the Alpha into the water and drowning him. He thinks about Scott behind him, bleeding or puking out that gross black stuff, and his fingernails lengthen into claws. The sea is calling even stronger now that everyone he loves is in danger.

And, all he can think about is that he can’t help.

3.

Stiles holds a few truths close to his heart.

a)    His father will always love him.

b)    Scott is stupid but well-meaning

c)     If he closes his eyes and the wind is just right, it will caress his cheek in the same way that his mother once had.

d)    His name is unpronounceable, and it’s okay. (It wasn’t okay when he was five and crying in kindergarten when everyone made fun of his name, but Stiles got an extra cookie for not running home like on the first day of school. So, he learnt maybe it was okay that his name was hard to say. It’s his and Mom’s special thing, anyway).

He’s added a few more since then. More out of necessity than want, really.

a)    Scott is a werewolf. So is Derek Hale. So was a majority of the Hale family who lived out in the woods and whose matriarch had known his mother, even if they rarely interacted.

b)    The hunters are back. And, Allison might become one of them.

c)     As a werewolf in love, Scott makes stupid but well-meaning (but seriously stupid) decisions. (Stiles had already known this, but the addendum was necessary in his mind.)

He also knows this:

When he closes his eyes and falls into sleep, sometimes he will wake up on the shore. He’s not really there, but it’s nice to pretend.

Sometimes, he dreams that his hands have morphed into claws, that his Voice rings true and clear. The water laps at his feet, blood staining it. His hands are outstretched. His Voice grows louder and louder. The seas throw themselves against the rocks, crashing and roaring.

He wakes up hungry.

4.

Stiles’s wrist still tingles from where Peter Hale had gripped it. Well, tingle might not be the…most reflective word. It feels wrong, mostly.

He can feel Peter’s bloody finger lifting his chin, taking him away from Lydia lying like a rag doll on the ground. Peter stares and stares and stares and stares. He looms and gesticulates and does everything he can to show how insignificant Stiles actually is in the scheme of things. How unhelpful he really is.

And Peter wants to make him howl.

            To make him run in the woods. (Their woods)

                        To make him bear their children.

Stiles gets that all from Peter’s mouth hovering over his wrist, saliva dripping down onto it. And, Stiles knows that he is right to rip his wrist away.

Because yes, being bitten might account for Stiles’s pre-existing condition of Siren/Non-human, especially explaining his condition to Scott. But, he sees the looks Scott gives in his direction. Grateful that Stiles is still “normal.” Scott needs normal. And so does Stiles.

The next weekend, Stiles begs his father to go to their little beach. Even though he doesn’t open his mouth there at all, he can feel some of the tension sweep out of him. His father lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

It’s enough, he thinks at the time. (Later, he’ll think it was enough to get him through hell.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Minute Challenge- or How Stiles Stilinksi tells his best friend that he’s not human either, but that’s okay.
> 
> This primarily focuses on Stiles and Scott being best friends. It's really light and is sort of a non-fic. I just wanted to write a fic about them in this verse.

Everything’s set out. He’s got his bowls of chips, Cheetos, candy (especially SourPunch Straws) all ready to be devoured on the table. He paces. Runs his hands through his hair. He’s nervous about telling Scott the one thing that mom promised that he’d never tell anyone who wasn’t family. But, Scott’s family.  


Maybe before this whole werewolf thing, they were friends. But, now, they’re best friends. They’ve never talked more. They talk about Allison and how Stiles should date someone too. Scott actually schedules time out of his day after school and after practice so they can just hang out. Somehow, they play Call of Duty and Wii (though that wasn’t repeated until Scott was for sure not going to break another controller by flinging it across the living room because of Wii Tennis). They talk.  


But, this. This is new. This is unprecedented and new. Because Scott’s a werewolf now. And, Stiles should totally come clean about having the urge to drown people in lakes and especially about how he understands why Scott needed to control himself around people. Because their senses are strong, and Stiles knows that he’s wanted to kill. He knows that sometimes he just wants to dig his toes into sand and open his mouth and Sing.  


So, when Stiles finally opens his mouth, and says to Scott, “I’m not human either,” and Scott smiles that uneven-jawed grin of his and nods.  


“I know, dude.” And, Stiles gapes because how did that just happen. “You smell…off. Like the ocean or something. It’s cool though.”  


How did he manage to get the world’s coolest dude as his friend? Like seriously, how does this even happen? His brain feels broken somehow. How is he still normal?  


And, then, Scott looks back at him again, mouth stuffed with Cheetos. “Dude, you’re my best friend. I’m going to love you no matter what.” The words are muffled, but Stiles hears them easily enough.  


Stiles launches himself at Scott and gathers him in a big hug. Scott’s Cheeto-ringed mouth is pressing an orange stain into his cheek, but he doesn’t even care. Scott flails around a bit, nearly falling off the couch, but manages to catch himself before doing so.  


Months later, Stiles and Scott sit on the beach together. Stiles’s toes curl into warm sand, the warm summer Sun above them. Scott’s grin is wide and stretching across his face as he hears Stiles sing for the first time.  


Stiles’s Voice isn’t out in full form, and Scott’s slightly more resistant to it than if he were just a human. But, Scott still sways and stands in the shallow end of the water. Stiles knows how to control it now, how to make just so that other people (werewolves) don’t want to die. And, singing occasionally lets Stiles release a little bit of the ball of tension he feels in his abdomen.  


It’s good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been unfortunately been very busy with school and all, but I've also been dying to write. I ended up doing a 10 minute challenge to write this fic in between classes earlier. It's just meant to be a fic where Stiles and Scott are just being themselves in this little verse of mine. 
> 
> I'll try to update this again soon~ish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles's lives are about to get more complicated as Kate Argent's death brings about more hunters, especially now that Scott knows. 
> 
> This chapter is set before the end of the previous chapter.

Stiles sat alone in his room. Scott had abandoned him to do some werewolf business with Derek, and the rueful smile that Scott had shot him before leaving was barely enough of an apology for leaving. He stared at the ceiling, but the overwhelming sense of nausea wouldn’t leave him. His head felt stuffy, and even lying down, he felt like he was swaying back and forth. His stomach protested the dizziness, but Scott was god knows where, and Stiles couldn’t help but be worried.

Barely a week after the Alpha-Peter Hale- had died, and their problems hadn’t ended. Stiles only saw one police report so far, but he couldn’t help but be worried about it. His breaths started getting shorter and shorter. His ears kept hearing static, and he saw white creeping up on the edge of his vision. How was he supposed to help? How was he going to protect Scott when Scott was running around the forest with Derek? What was he supposed to do?

And suddenly, warm shoulders are around him, and he’s being rocked back and forth, and a voice is telling him to breath with the counts. When he feels more stable, Stiles opens his eyes and squints at the sudden bright light. His eyes meet with his dad’s worried ones, and he sees the deepening frown lines and the furrows in his dad’s forehead. Stiles’s hand quickly wipes away the tears from his eyes, and he gives his dad a short smile.

“Kid, I wish you’d tell me what’s going on.” His dad’s hand is reassuring on his back, but Stiles can’t stop the instinctive response of, “What? Nothing’s going on.” Stiles sounds flustered and uncomfortable. He wrenches out of his dad’s hold.

His dad looks concerned, even more so than before. “Are you sure?” He moves one hand down over Stiles’s heart and lays his palm over it, so that Stiles can feel the heat radiating out from it. Stiles knows exactly what his dad wants to ask, but Stiles doesn’t want to talk about it, and Dad never brings it up not if Stiles doesn’t first. They never talk about anything with _her_ anymore.

His dad frowns slightly, shifting up and off the bed, and Stiles can see that his dad wants to ask more. But, Stiles says so often that he’s okay and that nothing’s wrong, and he just doesn’t want his dad to worry.  His dad lays one hand on his shoulder and squeezes then turns away from Stiles and leaves the room.

He slumped back down on his bed and cradled his phone in his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for a text, any text at all, telling him that Scott was okay.

He ends up not getting the text from Scott at all but from Derek. It’s short and terse, and Stiles can read it exactly in Derek’s tone of voice.

_Omega killed. More hunters are coming._

His fingers itch to ask more, to know more, but he hesitates. What exactly is he supposed to say anyway? He texts back an _Ok_ and then a quick _Is Scott okay?_ after that. But, Scott’s tapping on his window now with wide worried eyes, and Stiles tosses his phone on his bed, so that he can deal with more important matters.

The next morning when he checks his phone, he has one unread text from Derek that reads a simple _Yes_.

How enlightening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been loving everyone's ideas on how to make this into a Sterek fic. I think I've partially worked out how I'm going to do it, but it'll take a really long time to get there. Depending on how I feel about making this into a full-fledged story, I may or may not include how they get together instead of implying it in flashbacks.
> 
> I also kind of want to take this story as a way of getting the characters more accurate and more reflective of the TV show. So, I hope I'm true to how the characters are portrayed. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the support. It's appreciated so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Teen Wolf fandom, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please leave comments below (suggestions, what you'd like to see, etc.) I haven't covered the entire storyline that I really want to, but I really wanted to delve into a non-human!Stiles's mind and see what he would have to deal with. 
> 
> I do plan to make this Derek/Stiles somehow. (Maybe with a jump into the future or something, but damn it! I want to write Sterek fic.) If you've any ideas on how to make it more Sterek, leave your ideas below. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
